The invention relates to a device for handling coins. The coins supplied to the device via the supply unit are sorted in a coin processing unit, are stored in a coin storage system with at least two coin storages and can be dispensed at a dispensing unit. From document WO 2009/127731 A1 such a device is known.
In the retail sector it may, for example, be the case that due to change more coins are handed out to the customers than are earned. Alternatively or additionally it may be necessary that coin money not needed by a retail firm is collected. In both cases a retail firm depends on the supply of coin money or the disposal of coin money that is, for example, delivered or collected by a security transport company. Here, the personal handover of coins delivered or collected by the security transport company involves substantial time and effort, as the delivery of coins by the security transport company depends on the attendance time of the employees of the retail firm. Due to a necessary “second set of eyes principle” the handover of coin money to the security transport company is also associated with higher personnel expenses for the retail firm. Moreover, during the process of coins being supplied to the device by the security transport company it is not possible for the employees of the retail firm to supply coins what may lead to problems in the operating procedure. Supplying coins by an employee of the retail firm may be necessary if, for example, during a break or at change of shift a cashier supplies the coins from the cash drawer to the device.